


Mistletoe

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 4th edition (Autumn 2016) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: She'll always wonder what happened to the two guys who came in her diner one day and got out of it, changed, she was sure of it, for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the sixth day of the fourth Wincest Love Week. I chose the prompt: “Mistletoe (First kiss maybe?)”
> 
> Enjoy! :)

She notices them as soon as they step in the threshold of the diner, and she’s not the only one, judging by the silence falling in the room. They’re both handsome but in different ways. The first to enter is the short one – well, short compared to the other. She would never cease to wonder if he’s a model. He could be, with his perfectly proportioned body and the devil-may-care way he carries himself. His face is also far to be ugly, with freckles all over it; especially as he’s all smiles and sparkles in his green eyes when he gestures for the other man to enter. This one is definitely tall, although he tries to make himself appear smaller and less intimidating. He also has the most beautiful hair she has ever seen on a guy. He seems broodier but she can tell he’s a kind soul by the way he smiles and nods at her. 

Once they’re settled, she peeks at them every chance she gets. She knows it’s wrong but the diner is practically empty on December 21st and, truth be told, they’re fascinating. They keep their voices quite down, so she can’t hear what they’re talking about, but she sure can see the way they look at each other.

She glances at them at one particularly interesting moment. Another couple enters the diner and kisses passionately when they pass under the suspended mistletoe at the threshold. Model laughs and whistles; he doesn’t see Big Guy biting his lips and staring at him with a mix of want and sadness in his eyes. It disappears when the other turns back to him, so that she wonders if she hasn’t imagined it. 

She makes sure to watch them when they leave, shoulder to shoulder. Under the mistletoe, the taller one seems to stiffen up and slow down while his partner keeps walking. “Come on, Sam,” is the last thing she hears before the door closes behind them.

 

**

 

They come back the next evening. This time, the taller man keeps his head down, eyes on his shoes, as they pass the mistletoe. She can’t help but notice that he seems to be in a worse mood than the day before. The short one’s smile is more tensed, automatic, too. 

She begins to doubt. So maybe they’re not together. She hasn’t seen them kiss or touch like couples do; and yet the comfort they have around each other and the heated stares they share don’t add up if they’re not a couple.

This time, she’s the one to settle them in a booth. When she comes back with their food, Model instantly tries to hit on her. Confused and embarrassed, she looks at Big Guy – Sam, wasn’t it? – who just rolls his eyes. 

“Sorry – uh…soon to be married,” she says, pulling the engagement ring she keeps as a necklace from under her uniform. 

“Oh, my bad. And congratulations!” he apologizes with a sincere smile. “You can’t blame a guy for trying, can you?” he adds. 

She doesn’t have time to answer, as Sam huffs and rolls his eyes again. Model breathes in deeply and politely smiles at her. She understands she has to leave them alone, which she does. She tries not to listen this time, but the area they’re in is very busy, so she has to stick around and overhears glimpses of their conversation.

“What’s your problem, dude?” “Nothing, Dean, I don’t have a problem.” “Yeah, right, ‘cause you look totally fine.”

“Dean?” “What?” “…Forget it.” “Are you fucking serious, Sam?” “What?” “You’ve been acting like a jerk and now you won’t tell me what’s wrong? I don’t know what you want from me, okay? So just tell me or quit bitching all day long, would you?”

Model’s last sentence is told loud enough for their booth neighbors to hear. When he understands that, he rubs his face with his hands. He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to feel Sam get up, as he sighs: “Come on Sam, don’t leave now.” But Sam does, calmly. Before he exits, he throws a look at the mistletoe and shakes his head.

Dean stays alone, lost in his thoughts, for a long time; long enough to hit the diner’s closing hour.

Carefully, she approaches his table. His hearing must be damn good, because he takes bills out of his pocket before she’s even close to him. His previous cockiness is gone, replaced by a weariness that shouldn’t be in the eyes of a man his age. She wonders what he’s going to do, once he leaves the diner. Will he run to the other man?

Either he’s a good face reader or she’s too expressive, because he answers her silent question. “Gonna hit a bar. Sometimes it’s better to let go, for a moment. Just the time to…” He cuts himself off with a sad sneer and leaves, hands in his pockets and shoulders drooping.

 

**

 

She takes the end of the morning shift the day after that and is stunned to see Big Guy alone in a booth, with only a cup of coffee in front of him.

“How long has he been here?” she asks her workmate.

“Don’t know, an hour or so. Why?”

“Nothing.” 

She smiles at him when he looks up from the table but his gaze goes through her, like she’s transparent. He looks far from okay.

Short after she arrived, a man storms in. It’s Model. 

“Don’t you ever go disappearing like that again!” he shouts as he makes his way to Sam’s booth. “You don’t get to do that to me Sammy!” 

She can’t see the look Sam throws him but it’s enough to unsettle Dean, who sits in front of him, rather composed. 

His voice is soothing when he talks again. “Okay, alright, we gotta talk.”

She understands why when she sees Sam’s red eyes. She averts her look right away. 

Like the first time they came, the diner is mostly empty but they talk too low for her to hear more than a few incomplete sentences here and there.

“…Upset about the deal,” Dean whispers. His voice is barely existent and she can’t hear a thing until he finishes: “…can’t live without you, you know that.”

Sam’s words are more difficult to make out, because of the sobs in his voice. He says something facing the window that has Model put his hand on Sam’s and caress it with his fingers. 

“Dee?” 

“…Know what the problem is…feel it too…other circumstances…six months, Sammy…difficult…want to kiss you and hold your hand and…can’t give you…gone”

Big Guy stays frozen, both blushed and livid because of the romantic yet crushing words he just heard. She sees him gulp several times before he can talk. “Gonna head back to the motel to think,” he says, once again getting up and slowly making his way to the exit.

This time, Model follows him. He catches up with him just in time and grips his arm. They’re under the mistletoe.

“Fuck it,” he murmurs, before pulling Big Guy’s face to him and kissing him tentatively then passionately.

She’s the one to laugh and whistle this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ;) <3


End file.
